


Short Otaburi Fluff

by Sassy_K



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_K/pseuds/Sassy_K
Summary: Fluffy ficlet containing sleepy Yurio, blanket-sharing, Phirozki for breakfast and massages.Otabek and Yuri could be lovers or just close friends, it's up to you





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonesskunoichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonesskunoichi/gifts).



> For my wife amy, hope you enjoy!

The sudden roaring of a motorcycle jerked Yuri awake, which left him clueless about his whereabouts for a few seconds. As he shot up straight he remembered that he had stayed over at Otabek's place for a movie night and ended up falling asleep on the couch. While he lazily looked around he noticed that it was already light Outside, despite the old shutters best attempt to hide the sun's warm rays. Still sleepy he yawned and stretched himself as he slowly went from lying to sitting on the small couch, the springs creaking with every little movement and the thin blanket tangled around his legs. He shuddered as his second foot made contact with the cool hardwood floor; where did his one sock go? He started fumbling blindly around the worn cushions as he heard the faint rustling of keys and the quiet click of the front door. Yuri droopily looked up and towards the origin of rustling in the poorly Lit room as a tall figure with undercut emerged. After squinting into the dark for a good few moments their face softened, fitting the gentle question that followed.  
'Slept well?'

Yuri rubbed at his eyes as he smiled in return.  
'Welcome home, Otabek.'

Seemingly satisfied with his answer Otabek walked the short distance between them and offered him a medium paper bag with illegible black writing on the front. It smelled like phirozki.

'I wasn't sure which flavor you liked, so I got a few different ones.' The older one trailed off as he slightly shifted his gaze.

'Thanks' mumbled Yuri as he gratefully took the full bag out of the others cold fingers and scooted to one side of the old sofa, signaling him to sit down next to him.

As Otabekt moved to do just that, Yuri tried to separate the warm blanket from between his legs with one hand. Unsuccessfully. Only after two cooler sets of fingers from a now softly laughing Otabek came to his aid they managed to untangle the mess and quickly wrapped themselves into one big blanket-burrito.

They both sat close to each other in warm, comfortable silence as they each grabbed one of the still warm, random flavored phirozki and took a bite.

Humming in pleasure, Yuri quickly finished his first, second, third one as his blanket-partner fondly watched him enjoy his breakfast.

Otabek maybe reacted a bit too calm as Yuri started coughing after an enormous mouthful of the fourth treat, his big hand already drawing soothing circles on the smaller ones back. Thankfully he quickly calmed down and they both resumed to eating their meal in undisturbed silence; Yuri now taking it a fraction slower than before.

As Otabek continued to roam his now comfortably warm hand over the other ones back up his shoulders he started to knead into a particularily hard muscle. Yuri tensed and shot him a harsh look that undeniably said: 'The fuck was that?' despite his full mouth.

Otabek answered the unspoken question lingering between them, 'Your back is stiff from sleeping on the couch right?' he looked directly into Yuris eyes, 'Do you want me to massage you?'

After a flushed few moments of consideration Yuri turned away from the other, first his gaze then his entire body, silently allowing him access to his narrow shoulders. Otabek shifted beneath the blanket to be able to use both of his hands on the tense muscles before him, skillfully beginning his work.

Yuri softly sighed around the last bite of phirozki as the sore feeling slowly began to evaporate from his body. The more he relaxed beneath Otabeks now almost hot fingers against his muscles the more he began to sink back into him, his hands, his closeness, his warmth. He couldn't remember when he started to close his eyes.

What he did remember was the familiar feeling of gentle fingers guiding his head to rest on strong thighs as he drifted into the land of dreams yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz scream with me about hopefully yoi season 2
> 
> Also my first ff in years, please be gentle
> 
> it's 6 am  
> When will my healthy sleep schedule return from war


End file.
